espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
United Security Enforcement Corporation
'United Security Enforcement Corporation. (USEC)' 'Formation:' USEC was founded by retired USMC commander Col. Barclay in 2005. After two tours in Iraq, Barclay found himself working as a bodygaurd for some high profile individuals. He was deployed to many global hotspots, including Somalia, Afghanistan, and most recently, Pakistan. After being injured in an IED explosion while working in Pakistan he was limited to an administrative position. Many of his former squadmates and work partners joined his new company, "United Security Solutions" Their first major assignment, guarding an arms dealer's shipment while it was being transported through Tajikistan, proved to be a success. With their goods reaching their intended destination. After the success of the mission, Barclay re-named the company to "United Security Enforcement Corp." feeling the original name made them sound like a bunch of rent-a-cops. With their new name, USEC began to grow their military strength, still working for whoever coughed up the most coin. 'Relations with other factions:' '''USEC '''has been involved in many armed conflicts with other PMC factions. Namely Towerlight. All of which died down after a short time. Towerlight: Throughout their deployments to France, USEC has engaged in several large scale flashpoint conflicts with Towerlight forces. Most of which resulted in losses on both sides. The france conflict died down, and so did the hostilities between the two factions. ODQ: After a request for an alliance from Barclay, ODQ and USEC became closely interconnected. Often sharing resources, giving support, and lending each other troops. TF Knight: Under the urges of TF Knight's leader, 'Golden Eagle' USEC formed an alliance with the American PMC, and began training together. TF Knight and USEC have agreed to pool resources, as well as combine their R&D departments to create new weapons and technology. Armaments, Weapons, and Tech: USEC employs many different weapons systems. From small arms to tanks, to drones, USEC employs several modern warfighting tactics and devices. Small Arms: Assault Rifles: The standard issue assault rifle of the USEC PMC is the FN Herstal SCAR-H, chambered in 7.62 caliber. Each PMC has free reign on what he attatches to his rifle, but guidelines are set in place somewhat. Depending on the soldier's MOS they have to make choices accordingly. Although, throughout the seige of Odessa, USEC operators were spotted taking up AK47's in favor of their own weapons. Light Machine Guns: The primary choice of LMG is the M249 SAW. Since day one, USEC has been using the weapon without complaint. Long Range Combat: A special branch of the overall USEC force is dedicated to long range combat. Their weapon of choice is the L-96 Sniper Rifle. Vehicles and Drones: Troop Transport Vehicles: The standard squad vehicle is the HMMWV, or 'Humvee'. They are equipped with Browning M2HB .50 Caliber machine guns in order to provide suppressing fire, as well as engage targets while on the move. In order to move larger amounts of troops, USEC has spent money on buying URAL trucks from the Russian Federation to ensure they can deploy a large ground force with reasonable response time. Air transport is utilized as well, with the primary transport helicopter being the UH-60 BlackHawk. Autonomous Assault Vehicles: While not currently employed in open ended combat, USEC and TF Knight have been investing in building a large pool of unmanned vehicles to aid them in combat. The Gekko: A two legged drone that can support dual M2HB MG's, thermal imaging, and houses its own AI system. USEC R&D are still working on them, but expect to have them deployed shortly. Category:Factions Category:Inactive Factions